


Stopping by the Castle on a Snowy Evening

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: They cuddled on the couch in the observation deck, watching the snow fall outside. The castle had landed on this planet three days ago so they could make some repairs after the last battle, and it hadn't stopped snowing since they'd arrived.Admittedly, Keith was used to cold, even if he didn't like it—the desert had been particularly chilly at night—but the relentless snow and ice was getting to him. They couldn't really leave the castle when the snow outside piled over even Shiro's head.The plus side was that he and Shiro had a lot of downtime to spend together.





	Stopping by the Castle on a Snowy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of [Voltron Fluff Week](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event), for the prompt "snow day." (It's only one day late, that still counts, right?)

"It's so cold," Keith grumbled. 

Shiro ruffled his hair, which Keith would never admit to liking. "Do you need another blanket?" 

Keith burrowed closer into Shiro's side. "No." 

They cuddled on the couch in the observation deck, watching the snow fall outside. The castle had landed on this planet three days ago so they could make some repairs after the last battle, and it hadn't stopped snowing since they'd arrived. 

Admittedly, Keith was used to cold, even if he didn't like it—the desert had been particularly chilly at night—but the relentless snow and ice was getting to him. They couldn't really leave the castle when the snow outside piled over even Shiro's head.

The plus side was that he and Shiro had a lot of downtime to spend together. Which they were doing now, cuddled together under one of the blankets from Keith's quarters. 

Shiro kissed the side of his head. "I'll be right back." 

Keith pressed back against him. "Where are you going?" 

Shiro's eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile. "I'm going to get a surprise." 

Keith was skeptical, but he reluctantly pulled away so Shiro could get up, and then immediately scooted into the warm spot Shiro had left on the couch. He bundled the blanket around him and stared up at the falling snow, flakes of it sliding down the glass walls and ceiling of the observation deck. It _was_ pretty. He didn't think he'd ever seen so much snow in his life. 

He might not like the cold or the way the snow trapped them inside, but he really didn't mind the quiet. He was pretty sure the planet wasn't totally uninhabited, but right now, it certainly seemed that way. 

After so many fights, Keith would take the breather. 

The door to the observation deck slid open, and Keith lifted his head to see Shiro walk back in, holding two steaming mugs and a thick, fluffy blanket draped over one arm. 

Shiro walked over to him and held out one of the mugs. "Here." 

"What is..." Keith got a whiff of the mug and trailed off. "Hot chocolate?"

Shiro beamed and sat back down. "With plenty of marshmallows." 

Keith wrapped his hands around the ceramic mug, relishing in the warmth of it. "Where did you even get hot chocolate?"

"I have a secret source," Shiro said with a wink. "Hunk, where else?" 

Keith laughed. Pidge had figured out how to do video games here; he really shouldn't be surprised that Hunk had figured out hot chocolate. 

He took a tentative sip of the chocolate, piping hot and sweet, and it warmed him from the inside out. "That's perfect." 

"Good," Shiro said. 

It took some adjusting with the hot chocolate, but they both got back under the blankets without spilling anything. Keith settled back into his spot against Shiro's side, warm and solid. 

Moments like this made Keith wish for a pause button, so that he could capture every aspect of it and remember them all vividly. The rich smell of the hot chocolate, the soft blanket, and Shiro's deep, steady breathing: it was all so perilously close to perfect that it made his throat tight. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Shiro murmured. 

Keith half-smiled. "Wouldn't it be a gac out here?"

Shiro trailed his fingers down Keith's arm. "Gac for your thoughts, then." 

Keith hesitated. "Just...I love you." 

The steady movement of Shiro's hand faltered, and he pressed it flat to Keith's arm. Keith could feel it trembling slightly. 

"I love you, too," Shiro whispered. 

Keith raised his head just enough to kiss Shiro's jawline, and then Shiro turned and captured his mouth in an actual kiss, slow and soft and tasting of marshmallows and chocolate. 

Keith had been wrong before. This wasn't just perilously close to perfect, it _was_ perfect, and it made his heart ache. He wanted to be with this man until he drew his last breath, wanted to stay by Shiro's side always. 

And from the way Shiro's grip tightened on him, Keith guessed the feeeling was mutual. 

Shiro pulled back and kissed his cheek, and then Keith's forehead, and then they both settled back on the couch to sip their hot chocolate and watch the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
